Miharu Aikawa
is the main protagonist of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta. She is an only daughter of Hime Aikawa, former Iron Chef, and Mitsuru Aikawa, an Asian chef and owner of Japanese restaurant. She is a 25th Iron Chef Sagitta generation student and a resident of Amanogawa Nutrition Institute. Culinary Info *Theme Color: *Generation: 25th *Cooking Style: Japanese (Aikawa Style recipes) *Occupation: High school student, Chef *Affiliation: Amanogawa Nutrition Institute *Brigade de Cuisine: Commis (Junior cook) *Ranking: ** *Sous-chef: SagittariuS chefs (Hanzo Akatsume, Kousaku Aozora, Reiji Kouson, Taishi Midorizuka, Luka Kuronuma and Mikuni Shiraishi) *Original dishes: Aikawa-Style's old fashion Japanese recipes. Appearance Miharu is a 16-year-old young girl who has medium salmon pink hair with two double bun (odango). She has magenta eyes and petite short body. She wears a standard Amanogawa school uniform in most of series. Her chef's uniform is a pink chef's uniform for female with a long sleeves and pink scarf as her color motif. Her casual wear is baker-miller pink shirt, a purple denim shorts and dark magenta sneakers. Personality Miharu is a gentle, calm and hardworking girl who loves cooking and want to make an old-fashioned Japanese dishes to impressing others. She always cooking in most of time and seems to spend her romantic school life with six handsome men, SagittariuS team. Usually, she is very romanticized whenever one of six main guys saw at and start interesting by her cook, he being to flirt at her in which made her blushed and shivered at first, but she start to calm down and ask him to teach her all about cooking. In other hands, she always cooks any kind of dishes, but afraid of being losing her dream. Since she lost her parents at age of 6, she keep a secret cookbook her father write as a keepsake and memorized on which secret ingredient she need to add. Cooking Style *'Aikawa-Style Japanese Cuisine' - Miharu's main cooking is a completely original style developed by her late parents, Mitsuru and Hime Aikawa. The main feature of this style is that it borrows different styles, techniques, and cuisine types from traditional Japanese cuisine. Japanese style traditionally abhors different flavored dishes touching each other on a single plate, so different dishes are given their own individual plates as mentioned, or are partitioned using leaves, etc. Placing okazu on top of rice and "soiling" it is also frowned upon by old-fashioned etiquette. Though this tradition originated from Classical Chinese dining formalities, especially after the adoption of Buddhism with its tea ceremony, and became most popular and common during and after the Kamakura period, such as the Kaiseki. Japanese cuisine keeps such tradition still, whereas in modern times such practice is in sharp contrast to present day Chinese cuisine. The traditional cuisine of Japan is based on rice with miso soup and other dishes; there is an emphasis on seasonal ingredients. Side dishes often consist of fish, pickled vegetables, and vegetables cooked in broth. Seafood is common, often grilled, but also served raw as sashimi or in sushi. Skills *'Japanese Cooking' - Miharu learned a Japanese cooking techniques called Kaiseki from her late parents after leaving a secret cookbook for a keepsake. Kaiseki cooking is regarded as Japan's most exquisite culinary refinement. Consisting mainly of vegetables and fish with a seasoning base of seaweed and mushrooms, the dishes are characterized by their refined savor. *'Sous Chef' - After watching their parents working for years in Japanese restaurant as a sous chefs, Miharu has spent ten years assisting her dearest uncle and aunt. Miharu can assist anyone (especially SagittariuS chefs) without getting in their way, slowing down their work, or deviating from their intended recipe. Or when she need to be assisted, one of SagittariuS chefs comes to help improve her to save the last 10 minuets. *'Dexterity' - Dexterity cooking is the preparation of a dish depends on the accuracy of speed and lightness rather than serving the finished product alone. Because of this, Miharu demonstrates an excellent sense of lightness movement and precision dexterity, and know how to serves any dishes quickly in front of crowd. *'Mukimono' - Mukimono Mukimono is the traditional Japanese artistic skill of carving vegetables into artistic shapes such as flowers and animals. Miharu was able to carve red roses out of beetroot, or mix other fruits such as watermelon to create a bouquet of flowers. Dishes Original Dishes *'Grilled Sea Bass Donburi (Yakizakana)' Japanese Collaboration Dishes *'Russian Branzino with Vegetable Ragout' Russian Clubs *'Cooking Club' - Miharu joins this club with her roommate Ayaka to spend the most of time cooking and learning about preparation of dishes. Sagitta Battle Records Trivia *Miharu is a first and only female main protagonist in Iron Chef Antares franchise history. **However, she is a main protagonist in Iron Chef Sagitta as a only girl among male main characters. *Miharu's star sign is Taurus. *Miharu's birth flower is China rose. *Miharu's voice actress, Arisa Komiya, played her debut role as Yoko Usami/YellowBuster in Takumei Sentai GoBuster. *According to Antares 10th Anniversary databook (Sagitta edition): **Miharu's favorite hobbies are fruit carving, cooking (most of time) and shopping. **Miharu wishes to marry her following sous chef and love interest Hanzo Akatsume and open their own restaurant. **Miharu's favorite foods are cream stew and red velvet cake. Her least favorite food are eggplant and Rakkyōzuke. *May 4, Miharu's birthday, was Greenery Day in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Iron Chef Sagitta characters Category:Female characters